1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to medical devices and more particularly to a shape memory polymer medical device.
2. State of Technology
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0095169 by Duncan Maitland et al published Jul. 18, 2002 for a shape memory polymer actuator and catheter provides the following state of technology information, “A catheter with a shape memory material is transported to the site of the matter to be removed. The shape memory material is passed through or around the matter. Heat is utilized to activate the shape memory material and expand the shape memory material. By withdrawing the catheter and the shape memory material through said vessel the matter is carried from the vessel.”
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0133231 by Duncan Maitland et al published Jul. 8, 2004 for a shape memory polymer actuator and catheter provides the following state of technology information, “The system uses heat to activate a shape memory material. The shape memory material will change shape when heated above a transition temperature. The shape memory material is adapted to move from a first shape to a second shape where it can perform a desired function. In one embodiment of the present invention a method of removing matter from a vessel is described. A catheter with a shape memory material is transported to the site of the matter to be removed. The shape memory material is passed through or around the matter. Heat is utilized to activate the shape memory material and expand the shape memory material. By withdrawing the catheter and the shape memory material through said vessel the matter is carried from the vessel.”